Arthur Callaghan
; |altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; ; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#228B22 |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Chronology (Call of the Fullbringer) |title2=Call of the Fullbringer }} | image = | race = ( ) | birthday =September 3 | age =33 | gender =Male | height =177cm (5'10") | weight =71kg (156lb.) | blood type =B Negative | affiliation =Shoka, Xodus | occupation =Leader of the Xodus | previous occupation = | team = | base of operations = | relatives =N/A | education = | fullbring ='Victory of Balmoral' | story debut =Bleach: Call of the Fullbringer | roleplay debut =''The Salvage'' | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Arthur Callaghan (アーサー キャラハン, Āsā Kyarahan), is a and the leader of the organization known as Xodus. Appearance Arthur is a lean and tall figure, with a typical complexion for a man that hails from the . He has neck length black hair that is largely pulled to the back where it is tied into a short ponytail, however a portion of it is left to frame either side of his face alongside his bangs that hang out over his forehead, though his hair is largely well kept the ends appear to be somewhat ragged. He has sharp and angular eyebrows that arc downward at their beginning and upward at the ending, he also has angular green eyes and a slight crease at the edge of his brow, just above the bridge of his nose. His nose is relatively small and it tips upward slightly. He has a straight jaw, with the markings of some stubble covering his chin. He dons a largely military uniform, with a chain mail hauberk with short sleeves and jagged-pattern ends at the bottom and on the arms, it comes with a hood though it goes largely unused. On top of the hauberk, he wears a simple metal chest plate that lacks any kind of heraldic symbol. On top of that, is a deep blue surcoat, left largely untied at the front except for at the waist when it assists the large brown belt with keeping the outfit in place. The surcoat flows out at the bottom, reaching as far as Arthur's kneecaps. A pair of large pauldrons rest on Arthur's shoulders, roundpoints tying into the surcoat and through to the breastplate underneath. Beneath his armour is another shirt, this one made of simple linen and tan in colouration, it has long sleeves that run the length of his arms before being obscured by the steel vambraces and gauntlets covering his forearms and hands. His upper arm is also covered by simple ringed steel protectors. His lower wear consists of similiar apparel, with a pair of tan linen trousers and hardened brown boots, worn under steel thigh and lower leg plates with adjoining straps on the back. Personality (Coming Soon) History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *Without being anglicised, the author would depict Arthur's name as Uther O'Ceallachain (ウーゼル オカラヘーヌ, Ūzeru Okarahēnu). *Arthur's physical appearance is designed after Ricardo Fellini, the Italian Gundam Battle Champion, or the "Italian Dandy", from Gundam Build Fighters. His outfit was inspired by the design of the Champion of Caer Callidyrr as done by artist Jason Juta for . *Victory of Balmoral is named after in Scotland. Appearances *'Bleach: Days on End' *'Bleach: Call of the Fullbringer' **''The Salvage'' **''Tephra Rain'' References